


Stan_dby

by Sirin, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirin/pseuds/Sirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Написано на WTF Battle 2021
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 5





	Stan_dby

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Стэну не привыкать сидеть в засаде. Часы терпеливого ожидания без движения и звука — часть его работы, и никто в здравом уме не смог бы, не посмел бы, не имел бы оснований упрекнуть его в непрофессионализме. Но обычно цель ясна и понятна, а время ожидания варьируется в пределах нескольких часов. Обычно есть чёткий ориентир. Сейчас… сейчас — иначе. Цель неясна, враг неизвестен, счёт времени утерян примерно на третьем году. Или на двадцатом. Или на сто сороковом. 

Кажется, он сходит с ума. Перегрузка сильнее, чем в истребителе. Не получающий никаких внешних сигналов мозг начинает переклинивать, беззвучную черноту заполняют цветные вспышки и пятна, затухающие, растворяющиеся в ничто. Это смутно похоже на кислородное голодание, но однозначно им не является — статуи в принципе не дышат. Это похоже на смертельную усталость — когда вымотан настолько, что скорее осознаёшь, чем ощущаешь, насколько всё болит, когда от усталости и недосыпания гудит голова, тошнит и чудятся голоса. Только всё это теперь не физически, а только в голове. Отвратительно. Невыносимо. Хочется, чтобы это прекратилось, хотя бы временно, хотя бы ненадолго, но концепт времени слишком размыт. И каждый раз, когда сознание идёт крестообразными трещинами, оно мгновенно срастается обратно — это хуже пытки бессонницей, это пытка бессмертием. 

Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя. Нельзя даже думать об этом, он не имеет права. Он продолжает жить, он должен оставаться в сознании, он должен проснуться, он нужен Ксено, когда Ксено проснётся — ему понадобится помощь. Он должен держаться ради Ксено, он должен жить ради Ксено, он должен жить для Ксено, Ксено…

Первое, что Стэн видит, когда осыпается каменная оболочка — Ксено. Несколько долей секунды он видит Ксено, будто выжженного в мозге, на сетчатке глаза, на внутренней стороне век — отпечатавшегося в восприятии за... господи, сколько прошло лет? Веков? Тысячелетий?

А затем он моргает, быстро, нервно, и картинка плывёт, рассеивается. Становится реальной. Ослепительно-зеленой.

Ксено. Ксено. Ксено!

Стэн едва не теряет равновесие, оглядывается — рельеф изменился, воздух изменился, изменилось всё. Одежды на нём не наблюдается совершенно, ну да чёрт с ней, потом разберётся, ему хоть в камуфляже, хоть в смокинге, хоть в чём мать родила — на эффективность не влияет. 

Ксено не может быть далеко. Когда бы он ни проснулся — он должен быть в этой зоне, уходить далеко было бы нерационально, и он наверняка оставил какие-либо метки, это же Ксено, рациональность — его третье имя, сразу после «Хьюстон». Нет, четвёртое, после «Элегантность». 

Стэн мечется по тому, что когда-то было парком Пинакл. Стэн старается не думать, что Ксено мог проснуться на годы, десятилетия, века раньше. Это Ксено. Ксено всегда рядом, во времени и пространстве. Пока реальность не доказала обратное — за вводные данные будет принято именно это, Ксено проснулся недавно, он жив и он должен быть рядом, важно только это, возможно только это. 

Остальные — статуи, замшелые, обросшие травой и увитые древесными корнями. Некоторые — целые, некоторые — разбитые на куски. Куски не проснутся. С Ксено такого случиться не могло. Ксено должен быть жив. Ксено должен быть рядом. Стэн снова теряет счёт времени, но теперь это всего лишь часы, пустой звук в сравнении с каменной тюрьмой. 

Периферийное зрение регистрирует движение в кустах — стайка птиц, ящерицы. 

Человек. 

Человек. 

Стэн ещё не успевает увидеть лицо, но узнаёт и звук шагов, и худые щиколотки — и на рефлексе, на инстинкте бросается к нему. 

— С возвращением, Стэн. Добро пожаловать в новый мир.

Стэн едва не сбивает его с ног. Ксено. Ксено. Ксено.

Лицо, голос, _человек_ , который занимал его мысли всю каменную бесконечность, наконец перед ним, живой, живой, живой и, кажется, даже невредимый. Стэн обхватывает его лицо ладонями, быстро ощупывает — череп, шея, грудная клетка, всё, всё в порядке, цел, цел, не ранен, только синяки и мелкие царапины. 

Лицо Ксено расчерчивает двойной чёрный крест. Метка? Татуировка? Шрам? Что бы это ни было, раньше этого не было, но оно не кажется ни травматичным, ни болезненным. 

Вышедший из странного оцепенения мозг будто бы разгоняется, набирает обороты, почти гудит. Стэн хочет спросить о многом, ему нужно спросить о многом, но сейчас его хватает только на то, чтобы обнять Ксено и замереть — всего несколько секунд, ладно, минута, что стоит минута после вечности. 

На нём одежды тоже нет, только юбочка из листьев, да тонкая зелёная лоза на шее. Это странно. Это дико. 

— Всё хорошо, Стэн, — Ксено не отстраняется, он никогда не отстраняется, только кладёт ладонь на его щёку, прислоняется лбом к его лбу. — Ты вернулся. Ты жив. Мы живы. Дальше действуем по ситуации. 

Ксено-Ксено-Ксено стучит в ушах, пульсирует в голове, в груди, под ладонями. 

Стэн заставляет себя успокоиться, успокоиться, успокоиться. Сосредоточиться. 

— Остальные ещё не проснулись? — спрашивает Стэн, хотя и видел статуи, но лучше спросить, лучше убедиться. 

Ксено смотрит на него так цепко и внимательно, будто ощупывает взглядом. 

— Ты первый. 

— Второй, — поправляет его Стэн. Ксено улыбается уголком губ. 

— В моей системе исчисления — первый. С твоего пробуждения начинается новая эпоха. 

Стэн не может заставить себя расцепить руки. 

Здесь и сейчас они единственные люди на Земле. Здесь и сейчас, хотя бы ненадолго, можно уже не спешить, что значат минуты после вечности. 

— Сколько времени прошло? — Стэн примерно, очень примерно предполагает, что услышит, но ему это необходимо, чтобы поставить точку и начать новый отсчёт, уже не сбиваясь. 

— Три тысячи семьсот девятнадцать лет, — с готовностью отвечает Ксено. — Четвёртое апреля. Раз проснулся ты — скоро начнут возвращаться и остальные. Дождёмся их здесь — и я объясню план действий. Впрочем, слушай...

Дождаться. Ждать Стэн умеет. 

Передышка окончена. Цель ясна. Теперь у него есть ориентир. Можно снова переходить в режим ожидания. 

Мир, ослепительно зелёный, больше не погружается в темноту.


End file.
